


I Meant to Tell You

by Beryl4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Light Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/pseuds/Beryl4
Summary: After Cat returned from diving, she began writing her memoirs. Realizing she misses Kara’s everyday presence, she invites her over for dinner. Kara kisses her. Now, six months later…No pod turned up, so no worries there. Prompt, “Coming Out to Parents.”





	I Meant to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsyeroffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/gifts).



> The prompt from whatsyeroffer was for Telling the Parents.

“Kara, pay attention. You’re usually super good at this,” Maggie chuckled. “That clue was easy, and now we’re last. Even Winn and Alex are doing better.”

“Hey, we’re glad not to be last in charades for once.” Alex and Winn clanked their glasses together before drinking.

“Sweetie, you’ve seemed distracted all afternoon,” Eliza said. “What’s wrong?”

“It can’t be because she hasn’t eaten,” Alex chimed in. “Although you only had seconds, rather than your usual three servings of everything. James ate more than you did, Kara.”

“Can you blame me? Everything was so delicious.” James patted his stomach. “I might not have room for chocolate pecan pie.”

“That will be the day pigs fly, buddy.” Winn grinned at James.

“Maybe you are hungry, and we should have dessert now rather than waiting until 4 o’clock as you suggested,” Eliza said. “It’s been two hours since we finished.”

“Eh…I’d like to wait a bit longer,” Kara said, while reaching to push up her glasses. She glanced over at Alex who wore a quizzical expression.

“Come on, Winn. You’re up,” Alex said. “Give me some decent clues so we can stay ahead of Kara and Maggie.” 

Winn hopped up and grabbed a card. “Ready?” He tugged his ear.

“Sounds like.”

Kara tilted her head, listening for certain footsteps as the elevator opened onto the floor for Alex’s apartment. Alex insisted they share Thanksgiving at her place this year, so she and Maggie rearranged the furniture and sat up a long folding table. Even though they had taken down the table so they could play, it was a bit cramped still, but no one seemed to object. Kara frowned. All she heard was the sound of…was that athletic shoes? She jumped up and practically flew to the door when she recognized a familiar heartbeat. 

She whipped open the door. There stood Cat Grant, in a pair of linen trousers, a buttoned-down striped shirt, and athletic shoes. Kara beamed and stepped back to allow her to enter, inhaling Cat’s subtle perfume. 

“Have I arrived in time for dessert, darling?” Cat brushed Kara’s cheek with a kiss before handing her a bottle of wine. 

“You’re just in time. Come in and greet everyone.”

They turned toward the others who wore polite smiles as they approached. James and Winn appeared stunned, while her sister, Maggie, and Eliza seemed puzzled. Eh, oh. She really should have mentioned Cat promised to stop by.

“Eliza, you remember Cat, don’t you?” Kara was thankful that hadn’t come out in a squeak, because her nerves were off the charts right now. 

“Yes, of course. How are you?”

Cat stole a look at Kara before replying. “I’m fine, thanks. It’s been a while.” She nodded at the men. “James, Winslow.” 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Ms. Grant,” James and Winn said in unison, appearing dazed either by Cat’s appearance or her remembering Winn’s name.

She stepped further into the room and slightly smiled at Alex. “Alex, it’s nice to see you again. Is this your girlfriend whom I’ve heard so much about?”

“I’m Maggie Sawyer, Ms. Grant. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Maggie reached forward and shook Cat’s hand.

“It’s Cat. I’m only Ms. Grant in a professional setting.” She glanced at Winn and James who nodded. 

“Eh, how about we have pie now?” Kara said, trying not to wring her hands in her shirt. 

Cat turned to Kara. “May I help y—”

“No, I’ve got this,” Alex said as she grabbed her sister’s elbow. 

“Please join us, Cat.” Eliza said. “We’ve been playing charades, but we’re due for a break.” 

Alex pushed Kara toward the kitchen area. “You have some explaining to do,” she whispered, aware of the others only steps away. “Why didn’t you say she was coming by.”

“Because I wasn’t sure she’d be able to join us.” 

“You haven’t told Mom, have you?” Alex grabbed plates out of a cabinet gripping with her knuckles so white, Kara was amazed she did not slam them onto the counter.

“Not quite.” 

“What does that mean?” Alex hissed.

“I…I might have said I was dating someone, but I didn’t say who.”

Alex growled. Kara rummaged in a drawer for forks, praying to Rao for Alex not to kill her. 

“I was going to tell her, but we got interrupted.”

“You’re going to come out and introduce your girlfriend all at once?”

“I…I guess? I’m going to get into enough trouble with Cat. She thinks I’ve already told Eliza.”

“What the hell, Kara?”

“Girls, do you need help with the pies?” Eliza called from the couch. 

“No thanks, we’ve about got this,” Alex replied. “We’ll talk later,” she said to her sister before turning to her guests.  
“We have two choices of pies, chocolate pecan and pumpkin. Who wants what?” Everyone claimed the chocolate pecan for now. Before continuing plating the pie slices, Alex turned to Kara. “Take these forks and napkins and come back for the plates. I’m gonna make some coffee, because I fear this may be a late night.” 

Cat sat perched on an cushioned folding chair, one of three Alex and Kara had borrowed from a neighbor. The only empty seating place was an ottoman pushed into the space between Cat and Winn. Kara sat there and started eating. 

“Oh, my god, Eliza, you outdid yourself with this pie,” Maggie exclaimed from where she shared the couch with Alex and Eliza.

“It isn’t... Cat paused and Kara knew she was rethinking her usual response. She had promised to be more diplomatic for this meeting of family and friends. “It isn’t like anything I’ve tasted before. It’s rather good.” She looked at Kara. “Didn’t you claim this was the best pie in the galaxy? Does any other planet even have this?”

Alex choked and Maggie slapped her on the back. James and Winn exchanged glances. Recovered, Alex turned to Cat. “You know?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Of course I do. That stunt with whoever you got to resemble Supergirl only fooled me for a day or two.” She gestured at Kara. “Those glasses, while I understand help modify her vision do nothing to disguise her, especially if you get close to her as Kara and as Supergirl. There’s the scar at her left brow, to begin with.” She took another bite of pie as everyone else sat with shocked expressions. 

Kara squirmed in her seat as Alex fixed her with a stare of J’onn-is-going-to-have-a-fit. “When were you going to tell me?” 

“Soon?” Kata croaked. She tugged her glasses off and slipped them into her pocket. “I guess I don’t need these right now.” 

Eliza caught Cat’s eye. “I’m not surprised you figured this out. If you had wanted to expose Kara, you could have done so months ago.”

“I would never do anything that would expose Kara or put her into danger,” Cat said. 

“Thank you. As one mother to another.” Eliza smiled. “Now, didn’t you say you had been with President Marsdin earlier?”

“Yes, which remains me, Kara. The president sends her regards. When we were on the beach, I mentioned I was joining your family this afternoon.”

“That’s why you have on athletic shoes.” Kara playfully shoulder bumped her girlfriend, while admiring her soft blonde hair she couldn’t wait to run her hands through.

“Only because I had on heels when I arrived, but broke one on the bricked walk. What good is all that security if the president falls and breaks her neck. Don’t think I didn't—”

Kara touched her knee, hoping to deflect her girlfriend. “Your shoes?”

“Yes, well, Olivia suggested bringing something super casual, so it’s a good thing I threw these in the car. I knew we’d be walking on the beach, even though it drives the Secret Service nuts.”

“Wait, wait. I thought the president had only met Kara as Supergirl,” Alex said, apparently just catching up. “Don’t tell me she knows her other identity.”

“She might.” Cat quirked her lip in a small smile.

Alex clasped her head with both hands and rocked back and forth, groaning. 

“Alex, if the president of the United States can keep intelligence briefings and other information secret, don’t you think she’d protect Supergirl? Remember, Supergirl saved her life when she was in town to sign the “Alien Amnesty Act.” Cat rolled her eyes a second time. Winn snickered, and she shot him a glare. He straightened and shoved more pie into his mouth. 

“Besides,” Cat continued, “we’ve known each other for years, so if nothing else, she would keep Kara’s secret as a favor to me.” She smiled at Kara, who warmed at the smile Cat seldom gave to anyone but Carter. Kara beamed back. 

Maggie hopped up. “The smell of the coffee is calling me. Anyone else want some?”

The guys put in their requests as did Eliza. Cat touched Kara’s arm. “Darling, if you’re going to keep me up all night, I’d better start drinking coffee now, don’t you think?” Cat gave a sly smile that sent shivers through Kara. She gulped, feeling heat rising to her face. 

“Is Kara helping you with a project, Cat?” Eliza said. “I thought she wasn’t your assistant any more.”

“‘Darling?’” Maggie stopped pouring coffee and raised an eyebrow. 

The pie in Kara’s stomach sat like a meteorite now. 

Cat looked at Eliza, Maggie and back to Kara, who knew her face was flaming as bright as her cape. “Didn’t you tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Eliza frowned.

“Eh...I started to, but…”

“Really, Keira,” Cat said in a low voice. With the mispronunciation of her name, the first time in months, she knew letting Cat believe she had told Eliza wasn’t boding well. 

“Kara Danvers, don’t tell me Cat Grant is who you’re dating.” Eliza’s voice rose. “Is that why you always are talking about her? Like Alex did with Maggie?”

“Eh…yeah.”

“What?”

“When?”

“Oh my god.” Came the responses from Maggie and the two men, all with shocked expressions.

“You’re _gay_ now?” Eliza spat out. “How long have you been dating?”

“Actually I realized I’m bi some time ago.” Kara glanced at Cat fondly and reached for her hand. “About six months, we’ve been dating, wouldn’t you say?”

“Actually dating, yes,” Cat said, squeezing her hand in return. Maybe she wasn’t too mad.

“Alex, how could you let this happen?” Eliza glared at her oldest daughter. 

Alex put her hands up. “Hey, don’t go blaming me. She only told me two weeks ago.” 

Maggie let out a low whistle. Alex grabbed her hand. “Sorry, babe. She made me promise not to tell anyone yet.” Maggie nodded. “She might not have told me then, but I caught her stopping home early one morning in what she had worn the day before.”

“I…I wanted to keep this between Cat and me for awhile longer.” Kara threaded her fingers together with Cat’s. “Not because I’m ashamed or anything. I wanted to keep this special thing between us a secret for as long as I could. Plus, I didn’t want to steal attention from Alex and Maggie. If it wasn’t for Alex discovering me and Thanksgiving coming up and you visiting, I would have waited.”

“My son Carter is the only one we’ve told until Alex found out.” Cat tugged Kara closer. “It might be a surprise, but Kara and I have always had a close bond.”

“But, you’re at least twice her age!”

“I’m _well_ aware of the age difference, Eliza. I tried to discourage Kara, but you know how determined she can be when she wants something.” Cat pursed her lips, her eyes having that look Kara had seen many times before she launched into a scathing rant. 

“Have you lost your mind, Kara? She’s your boss. This is sexual harassment!”

“No, no. I kissed her first.”

“Small consolation. What—”

“First, she no longer is my assistant,” Cat said, jumping in, with a clenched jaw and eyes narrowed, “but a reporter who answers to the chief city editor. Second, didn’t you see where John Stamos became engaged to a woman twenty-two years younger?” Cat’s tone indicated her patience was wearing thin. “Why are women held to a different standard?”

“Time to leave,” Winn murmured to James.

Eliza shook her head, dismissing Cat and returned to scowling at Kara. “Besides work, what in heaven do you even have to talk about? What do you have in common with a wealthy, sophisticated woman who moves in entirely different social circles?” Eliza apparently was on a tear. Yep, a tear to wreak Kara’s heart. 

“We have a lot in common, more than you’d imagine,” Karl quickly responded, worried Cat wouldn’t be patient much longer. 

“She’s going to tire of you soon, Kara, and break your heart.”

“Mom, she’s a grown woman. Whoever she wants to date is her decision,” Alex said, her voice agitated.

“First, you had to reveal yourself to save that stupid plane.” Eliza couldn’t see the hurt on Alex’s face, but Kara and Maggie did. Maggie put her arm around her girlfriend and pulled her close. 

“Yes, Supergirl has done some miraculous things, but hanging around the CEO of a huge media corporation will draw attention to you. Someone will notice the resemblance to Supergirl. How can you put yourself and everyone around you at risk?”

“Cat and I have discussed all of these issues.” This was not the loving, accepting reaction she had expected. Sure, she knew Eliza would be surprised, but this was getting out of hand. 

“I’m already at risk with Catco’s association with Supergirl,” Cat added. “What we have between us is worth any danger.” She smiled at her girlfriend, her eyes soft.

“What about your son?”

“Even though this is _none_ of your damn business,” Cat hissed, “long before Kara and I got together, I contracted with a new security firm. They supply highly trained armed drivers, concealed carry that is, many ex-military, for me and my son. Carter is safe-guarded on his way to and from school and any time he visits friends or sees his father. Furthermore, where I live has excellent security 24/7.”

Kara figured it was but moments before Cat gave a version of her If-I-don’t-fire-you-you-will-wish-I-had speech. She shifted in her seat. She needed for Eliza and everyone else to understand how important this woman was to her.  
“I love Cat. She makes me feel cherished. She has always supported me as Supergirl, and she believes in Kara Danvers enough to give me a promotion. She respects me, and I’m the luckiest woman to have her choose me when she could have anyone she wanted.”

“I’ve only wanted you, darling.” Cat kissed Kara’s cheek.

“I hope you come to your senses.”

Cat blew out her breath. 

Kara jumped up. “Enough!” Standing tall, tightening her fists on her hips, she took her Supergirl stance.

“Eliza, after you and Jeremiah took me in, and I am grateful you did, I tried to live up to what you thought best. I could not participate in many things, because I had to hide that I wasn’t normal. When I got what I thought was a normal job at Catco, rather than be happy for me, you questioned why I hadn’t obtained a better paying, more aspiring job. When I saved the plane, someone very dear to me was on it, and I will never regret what I did. Yet all you could see was that I revealed myself and put myself in danger. Working at Catco for Cat and now as a reporter has helped me feel normal. Being in love makes me feel normal. Why can’t you be happy for me?” She drew in a breath.  
“Eliza, I love you, but if you will not respect the woman I love with my whole heart, then we are done here.” She looked down at Cat. “Let’s go, okay?”

“Yes, but let me say one thing.” Cat stood. “Kara’s love is the greatest treasure in my life in addition to my sons. I will be with her as long as she’ll have me. You may dislike me, refuse to speak to me, and believe I’m the wrong person for her. I Do Not Care. As a mother who claims she loves her daughter, I would think you would want her to be happy.” 

Kara was proud of Cat who was striving to be polite when she really wanted to scream at Eliza. 

Cat smiled as she addressed Alex. “Thank you for your hospitality, Alex. You have a beautiful apartment. It was nice meeting you, Maggie. Goodbye.” She nodded to the others, turned and followed Kara out the door.

Kara stomped down the hall. “She was so accepting of Alex. I never expected she’d be this upset.”

Cat slipped her arm around Kara. “I anticipate that response when I tell my mother, but she may have outdone Katherine.” She squeezed Kara’s waist. “I know how upsetting this is to you.”

“Actually, I’m more angry than hurt. Although I am hurt.” She blew out a breath. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I should have told her yesterday.”

Cat leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. “It’s done, darling. We’re together, that’s what is important.”

“El Mayarah. Stronger together.” Kara always could count on Cat reminding her of what was important.

Before they reached the elevator, a door slammed open, and Alex yelled, “Wait up, Kara!” 

Alex skidded to a halt in front of them. “Let me talk to her. I didn’t expect her to be so unreasonable.”

“Why can’t she be happy for me?”

“She’s afraid, darling.”

“But, it’s my life! For once I’d like everyone to stop telling me how I should live it.”

“Understood. After she’s calmed down, I’ll talk to her.”

“Just don’t jeopardize your relationship with her, Alex. Cat and I will be fine.”

“Yeah, I know you will. But, she was rude. She needs to understand we’re grown women and will love whomever we want.” 

Alex reached out and gently touched Cat’s arm. “This is the first chance I have had to talk with you since Kara told me. I shouldn’t have been surprised. She has always talked, a lot, about you.”

_“Alex.”_

“Let her continue. I may find this somewhat interesting.” Cat’s mouth quirked. 

“When she first started working for you, I thought you treated her terribly. But, then she started to disagree and defend you. Long before you promoted her, she talked about how much she admired you. Looked up to you. Every time we got together, it was “”Ms. Grant said” or “Cat did.” And now I understand why she has been glowing and so over-the-top happy these last few months. It’s because of you.” She smiled. 

Kara looked back and forth between her girlfriend and her sister. Cat was smiling, seemly pleased by Alex’s words. 

“Kara makes me very happy as well.”

“But, if you ever hurt her…”

“You’ll bury me where they’ll never find my body,” Cat finished.

Alex laughed. “Something like that.”

Kara pulled Alex into a hug. “Thank you for having my back.”

“Always.” Alex handed her a plastic bag. “I snatched the extra pie Mom made for you.” Kara hugged her again.

“Ms. Gra, I mean Cat, my director will be wanting you to come in and sign nondisclosure agreement papers.” She grimaced and looked at Kara. “As soon as we tell him.”

“Of course. And, Alex, before everything gets too hectic with the holidays, please come over to my, actually it should be _our_ place, she has been there most nights until Eliza arrived, and they’ve both been staying at her apartment. I just haven’t asked her to move—”

Kara squealed. “You want me to move in with you?”

Cat reached out and cupped Kara’s face. “Yes, I was going to tell you this weekend. Carter and I have talked, and we both want you to move in with us.”

Kara grabbed Cat and drew her into kiss. 

“Eh, guys.” 

Cat took a step back, then lunged to grab the superhero’s shoulders. “Darling, you need to put us down before anyone sees us.”

Kara floated them down. “Sorry.” 

“Excuse us.” James and Winn pushed their way past to the elevator. “We thought it was time to leave,” James said. 

“Thanks for dinner,” Winn added. 

“Thanks for coming, guys,” Alex said, “I’m sorry it—”

“Don’t apologize, families can be messy,” James said. “Kara, I’m really happy for you and Ms…Cat. I’m happy for you both.” James stepped into the open elevator followed by Winn, and the doors closed.

“As I was saying, please bring Maggie, and come over to our place,” Cat said. “Kara will let you know when.”

“I know we both would like that.” Alex grinned at the two of them. Then she gestured with her head towards the apartment. “Speaking of Maggie, I need to get back to her.”

“Oh, Rao. I didn’t mean for her to get stuck with Eliza.”

“It’s okay, Kara. You go on, and I hope the rest of the evening goes better.” 

Kara grinned at Cat. “It will.” Cat smirked, but leaned closer and brushed a kiss across the taller blonde’s lips. 

###

After Kara zoomed around the city to calm down, she and Cat talked more. “I’ll give up having anything to do with her, before I give up you.” She kissed the smaller blonde.

“Maybe it won’t come to that. I suspect your sister has some persuasive talking skills.” She quirked her eyebrow and Kara giggled. “There’s nothing more we can do now, so how about we enjoy this time off together.” 

They spent the long holiday weekend talking, watching a movie that Carter would not enjoy, making love numerous times, and even going on a walk through a nearby park. Kara had gone to her apartment bringing back clothes, and on Sunday returning with her paints and easel. Kara happily set up her easel and arranged her supplies in the guest bedroom.

Watching from the doorway Cat said, “When are you going to show me some of the things you have painted, darling? I’ve seen the large stack of, what I assume are finished paintings in the corner of your apartment, but you warned me if I touch them the penalty is being thrown into space. Which seems rather harsh.”

Kara walked over to her girlfriend. She adored this woman. She put her arms around Cat’s waist and pressed her lips against her forehead. “I told you that when we were first dating. I was afraid of letting you see how many I painted of you. I was afraid at the time of telling you how much I love you, but by seeing them you would have realized how much.”

“My darling Kara.” Cat drew her into a passionate kiss. 

Before they got any more aroused, Kara pulled away. It was late in the afternoon, and Carter would be returning from his father’s shortly. 

“The amount of paintings are not the only thing I was keeping from you.” A wave of heat ran up her neck. Cat quirked an eyebrow. 

“I painted a few with you nude. And some with the two of us making love. I did these before we ever got together.” 

“Kara Danvers, you created erotic paintings of the two of us, and I am just now hearing about them?”

“Eh…em…I got so caught up with loving you in person, I kinda forgot about them.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. “The next time when Carter is with his father, you will bring them over here. If they are as risqué as you say, we may need to keep them in the walk-in closet. But, not before you show them all to me.”

Kara nodded. “I can do that.”

Cat twinned her hands around Kara’s neck and kissed her on the jaw before whispering, “We might want to spend the weekend duplicating some of the poses you imagined us in.”

Kara shivered. “Okay.” She moaned as Cat tugged on her earlobe. She was about to reciprocate when she heard the front door slam, and Carter called out, “Mom! Kara!”

“Until later, darling.” Cat gave her a quick kiss before they walked hand-in-hand to welcome Carter home. They found him in the kitchen, his head buried in the refrigerator.

Cat tapped her foot. “You have been away for days, and the first thing you do is open the refrigerator?” 

Carter backed away and turned to his mother with a wide smile. He grabbed her in a big hug, then gave Kara the same. 

“Did you have a good time with your father, and what is the name of this one?”

 _“Mom.”_ He rolled his eyes. He was definitely Cat’s son. “It’s Joy and she’s pretty nice. She sometimes will play Settlers of Catan when Dad is off golfing with his buddies. Did you see the president? Did you see Kara’s mother, was she okay with…” He gestured to the two of them.

“Yes, I saw the president and spent some time with Kara’s adopted mom and sister and a few others. Perhaps, if you ask politely, Kara will share some of the chocolate pecan pie she brought home, but after dinner. That’s assuming there is any left.”

“I promised to save him a slice and there are two left.” Kara appreciated Cat not mentioning Eliza’s reaction. “You don’t know how hard it was not to eat them.” 

Carter brightened. “May I pretty please have a piece of pie, Kara?”

Kara giggled. “Yes, but first we need to order dinner. We were thinking Chinese food, weren’t we?” 

Cat shook her head, a bemused look on her face. She got her phone and placed the call. As they were waiting, there was a knock on the door. “That can’t be our food already. Only you could get it here this quickly.”

“I’ll get it.” Carter dashed to the door. “It’s a Fed. Ex envelope for you and Kara.” 

“To both of us?” Cat looked at Kara. “Any idea of what it could be?” Carter handed her the envelope before going off to his room.

“I recognize the handwriting. I think this is from Eliza.”

“Humph. Should we worry about poisonous powder?”

Kara shook her head after scanning it with her eyes. “It’s just a piece of paper. But, I’ll open it, in case I’m wrong.” She pulled out one sheet of paper. They settled on the stools around the kitchen island.

_Dear Kara and Cat,_

_I reacted abominably when you shared your news with me. I should have never said any of the things I did, questioned and berated you, nor should I have insulted either of you. Please accept my deepest apologies._

_I’m not sure why I reacted so harshly, maybe partly by being taken by surprise, but Alex thinks it’s because I didn’t want both of my children to be in gay relationships. She may have a point. I have always wanted grandchildren, and perhaps feared I would never have any with you both being involved with women. Your sister is very smart and reminded me that same sex couples often have children. She further reminded me that Cat has a son. But, since I was so unbelievably insulting to you, Cat, I would not be surprised if you never introduced us._

_Anyway, grandchildren aren’t the issue here. And, whatever my fears are about, I will deal with them. Your love is the real issue here, and I want to honor and support the two of you._

_Kara, I have often feared you would never find anyone, given that you would have to share your secret. It is wonderful Cat knows and accepts that aspect of your life and its dangers._

_Cat, you were correct in saying women should not be judged by different standards than men who get involved with younger women. Please forgive my ignorant and sexist comments._

_If you are wondering why I am writing and not there in person, please accept my apologies for this as well. I had meant to call and come by yesterday, but an accident at the lab called me back to Midvale. We got part of the problem contained, but I can not leave just yet. So, I sat down and wrote this._

_I hope you will forgive my harsh, ignorant, insulting, mean spirited comments. I truly am sorry for the way I acted. I wish you both only the best in your life together. And, please know Cat that you and Carter are part of the Danvers family if you will accept us. I should be back in National City in about a week, and would appreciate the opportunity to apologize in person._

_Humbly,_  
_Eliza_

“Wow.” Kara continued holding the letter. 

Cat hopped off the stool and paced. “I’m still not sure I want to invite her for Christmas here at our home.”

“She did apologize.”

“Yes, but I do not want my son exposed to any mean comments, if she is not as accepting as she now claims.”

“Let me talk to Alex, then I’ll call Eliza.”

She stepped up behind Kara and ran her hands around her waist and leaned her head against her back. “We’ve already discussed how upset and disappointed you were. Yet, darling, I realize she is your adopted mother whom you love. Whatever you decide, Kara, I will back you one hundred percent.”

Kara turned and drew Cat into her arms. “She said some pretty awful things, and although you won’t admit it,” she brushed a kiss across Cat’s lips, “you were just as upset. You express it in sarcastic comments, whereas I tend to cry.”

“Just because I insinuated her Ph.D. was from some backwoods college where they don’t know a pig from a goat.”

“That was one of your nicer comments.”

The doorbell rang. 

“There’s our food.” Kara scampered to the door.

“Did I hear the doorbell?” Carter hurried into the kitchen. 

“Carter, will you pour us some water, please, while I get plates and forks.”

Kara pulled out container after container, and they all helped themselves. After a few bites, Carter glanced up. “What was in the envelope?”

Kara looked at Cat, not sure how to answer. 

Cat took a sip of water, apparently contemplating her reply. She reached over and grasped Kara’s hand. “A note from your soon-to-be-introduced grandmother.” 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Too often still when people come out to family and friends it doesn’t end on a positive note. Given how critical and cautious Eliza has been to her daughters over the years, I thought it possible she would not greet Kara’s news sympathetically, like she did with Alex. Given all the obstacles Kara and Cat will face, I thought this might be a likely scenario. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, whatsyeroffer Merry Christmas!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr Beryl2


End file.
